Heavy Fog (LionessTheNightwing)
Heavy Fog is a female mudwings that is owned by LionessTheNightwing. She works as a weapon mudwing for the normal team in panthera's fall. Background Heavy Fog was born in 2000 AS. Her parents had orginally named her amberly until they realized she was an expert and was a smart genius on weapons and knew every weapon she came across. However, she was also granted With muscles, organs and tissues of a werewolf which makes her go insane any minute whenever she is hurt or scared. Because of this, her parents shifted her off to panthera camp so she could contain her werewolf powers. But due to the counselors always berating her and a dragon with low self-esteem bullying her, she became a mudwing werewolf and accidentally burned it down. The outcome, or results, were that everyone died there, including the other students and the counselors. After the incident, she was exiled from her home and was sent to live in the outskirts od DragonScale with yuki. However, when she saw that the normal nation was under attack, she then joined the normal team. Appearance Fog is a female mudwing with lightish yellow underbelly and arms, orange parts of her scales, brown scales, light grayish brown wing membranes and green eyes. She also has light brown spikes on her back and the middle of her scales are dark brown. Her horns are blackish brown and grayish brown muzzle on the top of her snout. Personality Heavy Fog is an out-going and hard-working mudwing. She is also a very gentle one, but can turn into a mudiwng werewolf she's scared, angry, confused or hurt. However, when in her werewolf form, she is intimidating, violent, destructive, cruel and ruthless. When she turns back to normal, she is now sad and depressed, which she will apologize if she ever hurt anybody. Relationships Timber Heavy Fog loves her nephew dearly and sees him as a son. However, she can be a little worried when she finds out about him being with the fire squad. She can also use his blood to make something powerful. Curb Curb is heavy fog's niece and timber's sister. However, since Curb had passed away, Fog had been all out of sorts when this happened. All she could think about was Curb and always cried herself to sleep when she thought about her too much. Bone (the mudwing, not the sandwing) Bone is fog's daughter. She is somehow overprotective for her daughter, but she's only doing this so she doesn't lose her the same way she lost Curb. That was also the reason why she sent Dave in his feral tiger form to keep her inside the Den they live in. Kiwi Hawk Fog is always a look-before-you-leap kind of mudwing when it comes to kiwi Hawk doing things that he thinks he can do. However, whenever he gets into any sort of trouble (example - being kidnapped by hexwings, getting in trouble with the law, etc.), Fog really doesn't know why she could have just left him there. Yuki Yuki is a good icewing friend of fog's. He is always so protective for his fellow mudwing friend and will never let anyone or anything hurt her. If anyone or anything touched a single scale on her flesh, Yuki will freeze them. Scout Scout is a member of the fire squad and is fog's role model. However, Fog is always wanting to talk to scout, but sadly she is always nervous because she had that face. Because of this, Fog is always getting her chance to talk to her. Powers & Abilities Heavy Fog is able to use her guns. She is also an expert at the machine gun and will use them as long as she can. However, she has an unlimited set of dragon bullets and can shoot three or four of them at once. She can also turn into her werewolf form and, well, she can also use guns if she is in her werewolf form. However, she will have to wear a mask to keep her werewolf/dragon face hidden. The mask looks like a bird-like mask. She can also alter time, space and the galaxies, but if she did this too much, she would make everything go back within 10 minutes, causing time to repeat itself. However, if someone were to get into the space ball, time would never know where to send that person and will shred them to pieces. Viruses and Illnesses Heavy Fog has had been infected with virus, illnesses and errors inside of her for many years. She once had her personality removed (which all she did was say "werewolf mudwing" in a deep, zombie-like tone.) Fog was bitten by, and turned into a virus wolf at one point. She also accidentally bought the mudwing training collar for 400 Serbs to make her do whatever the hexwings want. Fog also has an eel factor disorder (EFD) that causes her to act like an eel. Stickers placed on fog's head will cause her to brain to malfunction thus causing her to Sing Undertale songs. Fog has no soul to make her technically mortal as a dragon, but was approved anyway, because she's immortal. Fog almost turned into omega fog when she was bitten by a flower. Trivia * Fog has a Russian voice. * She was also an inspiration from one of my favorite team fortress 2 characters heavy weapons guy. * Fog's soul was light brown mudwing soul, but since there is already a mudwing soul (her nephew), she has no soul. * Deep down, fog always dreamed of "killing all monsters, except for one (referring to Nero). * Fog also likes drinking chocolate milk and watching the sunset while eating desserts. Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)